Talk:Kayle/@comment-10618458-20141024130144/@comment-25304344-20141024184930
Partially dead* Cuz there is some usefulness. I have 500 games with her so i know the best how these nerfs hurt. I had about 250 games when she got the hardest nerf (4.11 patch), since Q nerf wasnt nerf (W got strong buff and ulti a little bit too). I play her on duo Q even if I cant carry game directly with her (her low dmg doesnt approve it) I can still carry the game indirectly - my premade mains ADC. Simply said - we suck hard on solo Q, but on duo Q we are beasts. I even not afraid that I play only 1 champion :D I wanted to play teeto because his kit is similar to Kayle's, but his ulti still sux in my opinion. Yeah you can say BB forever to her hypercarry part cuz rito wants her more supportive. Now there is no specific role for her, rito classifies her as figher or support. But she totally mustn't be support, not with that big sword, big sword = big dmg (I dont give a fck about Leona, full AP leona has more dmg than full AP Kayle at this time), so I hope that she will got a little bit reworked or tweaked to be more dps than supportive, forgot hybrid builds, it is not focused and it is completely gold unefficient. Low AP rates - Dont build her on full AP, Spamable magic damage - take liandrys to spam that DoT, Frequent spellblade procs - take Iceborn, it gives her additional utility and supportive potentional. When I play solo Q 80% ppl are flaming me that I have 500 games as Kayle and have no dmg which is true ;) In duo Q they are not flaming me cuz they are spamming wp adc (he is only one in game who understands why he survived that zed's ult => he is only one who says wp Kayle). Curret role - Top, Mid You cant go support kayle because no hard cc and there are supports that can poke and heal better and more efficiently (soraka, sona) Jungle - In remaining season 4 maybe, but when S5 starts you wont be able to kill any single creep in that hardcore jungle. ADC - Just no AD Kayle, my diamond friend is spamming me that i am dumb cuz i play her on AP with iceborn, but AD has no supportive potentional and dmg is not that breathtaking. For example jinx's splash dmg has 2 times more AD rate than Kayle's E. TL;DR: One does not simply play Kayle for full dmg. It is madness, taking around 500 AP is fine, it is great, but in combination with iceborn and some defensive stats you can become literary Guardian Angel, splash damage is not that low (125% Base AD + 50% Bonus AD + 20% AP) but still low :D It is good ability to proc iceborn tho. In my opinion she has to get some compensation for these nerfs, if rito doesnt want her to be hypercarry they should have buffed her utility, adding some more CC for example addding stun to Q combined with slow. I think that Q buff to 100% AP wont make her into must ban/pick, cuz lichbane is still nerfed and E too.